An internal combustion engine generally employs an aftertreatment system in order to treat exhaust gas before release into the atmosphere. In many situations, a temperature of one or more components of the aftertreatment system, such as a catalytic converter, may have to be maintained at a desired temperature in order to function appropriately and efficiently. During a low load operation of the engine and/or a cold start of the engine, the temperature of the aftertreatment system may be generally low and may require a period of time before the aftertreatment system may heat up and operate as desired.
Typically, a burner assembly is provided in the aftertreatment system upstream of such aftertreatment components. In many situations, the burner assembly may include a combustion liner provided in contact with the exhaust gas stream. A combustible mixture of fuel and air may be ignited within the combustion liner to generate combustion products. The combustion products may be mixed with the exhaust gas in order to heat the exhaust gas to the desired temperature.
In many situations, the combustion liner of the burner assembly may be manufactured using high grade materials in order to withstand high temperature and thermal stress during combustion of the combustible mixture, in turn, increasing equipment costs. Also, in many situations, the burner assembly provided within the aftertreatment system may induce increased backpressure within the aftertreatment system, thus, limiting flow of the exhaust gas and reducing performance of the aftertreatment system. Hence, there is a need for an improved burner assembly for such applications.
Given description covers one or more above mentioned problems and discloses a method and a system to solve the problems.